Baby Steps
by Tracey4t
Summary: Your name?  Tamaki Suoh   This woman has never loved you has she? All my life she's treated me like dirt even though I'm her grandson. Now she's tormenting my wife to the point she may want to leave me or worse.   Your wish? Banish her to hell!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Wow the moon sure looks beautiful out tonight huh?" asked Haruhi looking up at the sky at the moon.

"Yeah it's almost like a diamond huh?" said Tamaki wrapping his arm around her waist. The two of them were sitting outside on a bench looking at the night sky.

"Yeah I can kind of see that," said Haruhi.

"You know if I could I'd pluck it out of the sky and give it to you as a ring," said Tamaki.

"Oh don't do that," said Haruhi.

"Well would you like this ring instead?" asked Tamaki as he let go of Haruhi and stood in front of her. He pulled out a box and opened it to show a beautiful diamond ring.

"Tamaki?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi Fujioka will you marry me?" asked Tamaki kneeling down in front of her.

"Uh yes, yes I will!" said Haruhi happily.

Tamaki slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her happily.

_That is what should have been the start of a happy time for us. But in reality we were about to have to endure a long hard road of torture because of her!_

Tamaki smiled brightly to himself as he walked down the hall to the room where his father and grandmother were both waiting for him.

"Good evening Father and Grandmother!" he said happily.

"Tamaki, what's got you into such a good mood?" asked his father.

"Yes what could possibly be making you acting more like an idiot then you all ready are?" asked his grandmother.

"Uh well I have some good news," said Tamaki, "I asked Haruhi to marry me and she said yes!"

"Oh how wonderful," said his father.

"When was this decided?" asked his grandmother.

"I'm not 100% sure when I finally decided to ask her, but it was a little while ago," said Tamaki.

"I meant when was it decided that it was all right to marry the commoner?" asked his grandmother.

"Well I love her, she loves me so I figured it was all right to ask her," said Tamaki.

"Stop acting stupid for once and just answer my question!" said Shizue, "When did we decide that it was best for the family to marry her!"

"I didn't ask her to marry because I thought it was best for the family," said Tamaki.

"Then what other reason would you have to marring that woman!" said Shizue.

"Because I love her!" said Tamaki.

"That's not an issue when it comes to a family like ours!" said Shizue.

"Mother…," said Yuzuru.

"Being one of the most powerful and important families in the world we have certain obligations to fulfill," said Shizue.

"And shouldn't one of them be that we aren't totally out of touch with the common folk?" asked Yuzuru, "I for one think that it's a wonderful thing. I think that they'll be happy together and Haruhi will do well for our image."

His mother glared up at him before turning to look at Tamaki.

"Well it would appear that the decision has been made and that Haruhi Fujioka will become our newest family member, she said snidely.

"Oh thank you grandmother! I'm so happy you approve of this!" said Tamaki.

"Hold on a minute," said Shizue.

"Grandmother?" said Tamaki.

"I may be agreeing to this wedding. However there are going to be some ground rules regarding the marriage," said Shizue.

"Such as?" asked Tamaki.

"You let me worry about. Just make sure Haruhi understand that there would be ground rules as well understood?" said Shizue.

"Uh sure Grandmother," said Tamaki.

"Ground rules Mother? What are you playing at?" asked Yuzuru once the two of them were alone.

"Just making sure that this is really what the two of them want," said Shizue.

Tamaki knocked on the front door to Haruhi's apartment.

"Oh it's you," said Ranka with a sneer as he answered the door.

"Hello Ranka, or can I start calling you Dad?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't push it!" said Ranka, "I may have agreed to let you marry my daughter but it doesn't mean I like you!"

"Right," said Tamaki sheepishly, "Is Haruhi here?"

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi happily running up to the door. She threw her arms around his necks and kissed him. "It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Uh well I was wondering if we could have a moment to talk alone," said Tamaki.

"I'll go wait in my room," said Ranka reluctantly walking away. Tamaki followed Haruhi into the apartment to the living room.

"Everything all right?" asked Haruhi.

"I just wanted to ask, do you really want to marry me?" asked Tamaki.

"What, of course I do. That's why I said yes in the first place. Why, did something new come up?" asked Haruhi.

"Kind of," said Tamaki. "I knew my grandmother wasn't really going to like the idea of the two of us but she seemed to be completely against the whole idea in general. She made it sound like it would be down right awful why for us to marry."

"Does this mean she's not going to let us?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no, no nothing like that. She said we can it's just that she said there were going to be some ground rules to follow if we do," said Tamaki.

"Ground rules, ground rules like what?" asked Haruhi.

"She didn't say specifically, just that there will be some once we marry," said Tamaki, "And that's why I wanted to ask you if this is what you really want, to get married."

"Well of course I do and if there are rules to follow then I'll gladly follow them for her sake and yours. I love and I'm willing to do anything to not shame you or your family," said Haruhi.

"So you're okay with going along with what ever rules my grandmother may throw at us?" asked Tamaki.

"Of course I will," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi," said Tamaki as he stretched over the table and kissed her.

_Looking back now I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't have said such a thing had she really know what kind of rules my grandmother had in store for her. _

"Suoh," said Ranka as Tamaki walked to the door. Haruhi had wondered off to the bathroom so it was just the two of them. "You're not doing anything that would hurt my little girl are you?"

"No, of course not," said Ranka.

"Good, I love my Haruhi and I am somewhat tolerate of you. I want to make sure my daughter will be well taken care of," said Ranka.

"That I can promise you Ranka, I will do anything to protect Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

_And I will Haruhi, even if it means having to do something drastic! _


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haru-Chan you look so cute!" said Hunny.

"You think so?" asked Haruhi as she stood in front of her friends, except for Tamaki of course.

"Of course you do," said Hikaru.

"You didn't think we'd make our friend look bad on her wedding did you?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. The dress was long skirt with straps that had flowery embroidery all over it. Her vale was connected to a tiara that sat comfortably in her hair. In all honesty Haruhi had never felt lovelier then she did right then.

"Thanks you guys I feel so happy," said Haruhi. The whole planning of the wedding had been pretty hectic thanks in part to her father and Tamaki wanting to plan most of it. But that hadn't been what was making her nervous all this time. Ever since Tamaki had told her about the "rules" she was going to have to follow once she got married she had been waiting for his grandmother to present them to her. So far she'd hardly even said a word to her and Haruhi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Excuse me," said Ranka walking into the room wearing a nice looking tux, "But the weddings about to start."

"Yay," said Hunny.

"See you out there Haruhi," said the twins as all five men walked out of the room.

"See you out there," said Haruhi.

The group walked down the hall to the main area where the wedding was going to take place. They found Tamaki standing there looking annoyed.

"What's wrong Boss?" asked the twins.

"It's not fair, why did you get to wait in Haruhi's dressing room?" said Tamaki mad.

"Oh come on Boss you know why you couldn't go in there," said Hikaru.

"Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," said Kaoru.

Tamaki groaned. "It's still not fair that you got to be in there with her!"

"Tamaki quite whining and get to the front," said Kyoya pushing his friend forward, "It'd be embarrassing for the bride to get there before you."

* * *

><p>As Haruhi walked down the isle with her father, she looked around at all the smiling faces watching her. It made her feel the need to smile even more brightly then she had been from the start. However once she reached the front and looked off to the side she saw one face that wasn't really smiling. It was Tamaki's grandmother. She gave Haruhi a cold hard look that actually made Haruhi stop smiling and halt in her tracks.<p>

Everyone started to mummer as she did.

"Haruhi?" said Ranka. Haruhi stared at the woman a while longer before finally looking away.

"Uh sorry," she said as she and Ranka continued to make their way up towards Tamaki.

"Everything all right?" asked Tamaki as she came and stood next to him.

"Yeah everything's fine," said Haruhi right as the ministered began talking. It didn't take long for him to reach the part where he asked,

"Do you Tamaki Suoh take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I do," said Tamaki.

"And do you Haruhi Fujioka take this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," said Haruhi.

"Then it is my great honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the minister.

Tamaki immediately grabbed Haruhi's cheeks gently and kissed her warmly. A huge cheer could be heard coming from the guests watching as they did so.

The two of them walked happily together down the long aisle and over to the reception hall. Soon their party was in full swing. Everywhere people were talking, dancing, eating, and just simply enjoying themselves.

"Haruhi would you like to dance?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes I would love to," said Haruhi taking Tamaki's hand and walking with him to the dance floor. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and gently started to glide Haruhi around.

"I don't think I ever felt so at peace," Haruhi whispered into his ear.

"Me neither," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, Haruhi," they soon were interrupted by the sound of Shizue's voice. Both turned and looked at her.

"May I have a word with you in private?" she asked.

"Of course," said Tamaki as both followed her out of the hall to an isolated room.

"Well you two seem to be happy am I right?" Shizue asked the minute they were alone.

"Yes, very," said Haruhi.

"Good so now I can lay down my rules for this marriage," said Shizue.

"The rules, why are you telling us these now after we're married?" asked Haruhi.

"I didn't want to cause a scandal with Tamaki defying me and marrying you with out my consent," said Shizue looking at him.

"So then what are the rules?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh they're very simple ones. For one thing you two are to live in the main estate where you be watched and not get into anything scandalous," said Shizue.

"All right," said Tamaki.

"Second of all, Haruhi you will start being trained in what it takes to be a proper young lady of our stature," said Shizue.

"All right, I'm sure I can do that when I'm not working," said Haruhi.

"And that brings us to another rule, you Haruhi will not be taking a job outside the home," said Shizue.

"What?" said Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I know you work as a lawyer but no more," said Shizue.

"But Grandmother the whole reason Haruhi went to Ouran in the first place was to study to become a lawyer," said Tamaki.

"Suoh wives don't work outside the home!" said Shizue, "They stay at home and help their husbands there understood!"

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi feeling a little bit intimidated by the woman's shout.

"Further more these lessons I am to be giving you, you will follow exactly as I say with no complaining is that understood?" said Shizue.

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi.

"And one more thing, you must produce an heir within an year from now," said Shizue, "Meaning one year from now you must either be pregnant or all ready have a child. If you at any point these rules are violated or you seem to think you handle them any more the marriage will be dissolved understood?"

"I think so," said Haruhi.

"I believe so," said Tamaki.

"Good, I hope it works out, especially with the heir," said Shizue.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Grandmother, seeing as how tomorrow we're leaving for our honeymoon," said Tamaki throwing his arm over Haruhi's shoulder and hugging her.

Haruhi smiled up at him.

"We shall see," said Shizue before walking out of the room. Tamaki and Haruhi followed after her.

As the walked back out to the reception hall they found their friends all waiting for them.

"What happened in there?" asked the twins.

"Nothing," said Haruhi.

"My Grandmother was just letting us know what she hopes will happen with our marriage is all," said Tamaki.

"Really?" said Hikaru.

"Is that it?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, now come on we got a party to enjoy," said Tamaki leading Haruhi off.

"I don't if I like this," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I can't help but think his grandmother's planning something," said Kaoru.

"I hope that mean lady doesn't do anything to hurt Haru-Chan or Tama-Chan," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"All right everyone let's calm down," said Kyoya, "I'm sure everything's going to be fine. This is Haruhi and Tamaki we're talking about. If there's one thing that's true it's that they can handle tough situations."

_But not even Kyoya could predict what my grandmother was going to do Haruhi. _


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi, come here, come here and look at the view!" Tamaki shouted happily from their balcony of their honeymoon suite. Haruhi walked out next to him and looked at the lovely ocean.

"Oh it gorgeous," said Haruhi.

"Isn't it?" said Tamaki taking her hand in his hand gently kissing it. "I remembered you saying how much you like the ocean, so I made sure that was where we went for this special time we're going to be spending time together."

"Even now you're a hopeless romantic," said Haruhi walking back into the hotel room.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Tamaki running in after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Hmm, Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"We're supposed to be on our honeymoon aren't we? Let's enjoy it while we still can?" said Tamaki. Next thing Haruhi knew Tamaki had her on the bed kissing her. Haruhi reached her hands up and wrapped them around Tamaki's neck. They were just about to get more intimate when suddenly…

"_**KISS, KISS FALL IN LOVE!"**_

"What's that?" asked Haruhi.

"My cell phone," said Tamaki looking over at it sitting on the nightstand. He reached over and picked it up.

"Yes? What? Why do you need to bother me about this now? I'm on my honeymoon! Well I understand that, but… All right hang on," Tamaki muttered as he got off Haruhi and walked out of the bathroom.

"Tamaki?" said Haruhi as she followed him out to the living room where Tamaki immediately sat at a desk with a computer.

"Yeah I'm logging in right now," he said into his phone.

"Tamaki?" said Haruhi. Tamaki looked over at her.

"It appears I have to really get to work on something. This might take a while. Why don't you go do something nice for yourself and go get a massage or go shopping?" he said.

"Oh okay," said Haruhi. She straitened out her clothes and headed out of the room by herself. She wondered the many different shops near the hotel dazzling at the wonderful items they all had. When she came to a little china shop, she found a beautiful little crystal bear that looked similar to Tamaki's teddy bear.

"How cute, that might be a nice gift for him," she said.

When she came back to the room to give Tamaki his present he was still working hard.

"Do I really need to go over these figures right now? Can't it wait until I come home?" she heard him asked into his phone, "All right fine go ahead and read them off."

Haruhi was a little bit unsure if she should interrupt him or not. However she realized she didn't have to worry since he happened to turn around and look at her.

"Hi Haruhi, how was shopping?" he asked.

"It was nice, I got you something," she said holding up the glass bear.

"It looks so much like my stuffed bear!" said Tamaki happily.

"I know right?" said Haruhi.

"I'll put it here next to my computer to remind me of you," said Tamaki taking it.

"How's work going?" asked Haruhi.

"Bad," said Tamaki, "No matter what I do, they seem insisted that I help go over this now instead of waiting for me to come home."

"Oh well can you take a break for dinner?" asked Haruhi.

"It doesn't look like it," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"But you can still go have dinner at one of nice restaurants they have here," said Tamaki.

"Okay I guess," said Haruhi. She changed her clothes and headed out.

While she enjoyed her meal, she was really lonely without Tamaki. When she came back to her room she found Tamaki asleep at the desk. He so worn out that Haruhi decided not to wake him and instead covered him with a blanket. She then went and slept alone in her room.

'I wonder if all brides of rich people spend their honeymoons like this?' she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning she found Tamaki still asleep at his desk.<p>

"Tamaki, Tamaki," she said as she gently shook him.

"45%!" he said as he sat up.

"Tamaki calm down, it's just me," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, I'm sorry," said Tamaki, "When did you get in last night?"

"Late, you were asleep here at the desk," said Haruhi.

"Oh that would explain why I'm still in my clothes from yesterday huh?" he said looking up at her with smile. "So how about I change and then we can do what we should have been doing yesterday?"

"That's sounds wonderful," said Haruhi leaning down and kissing him.

"_**KISS, KISS FALL IN LOVE!"**_

Both turned and looked at Tamaki's phone.

"Should you get that?" she asked.

"You know what no," said Tamaki. He turned back to Haruhi and started to kiss her again.

"_**KISS, KISS FALL IN LOVE!"**_

"Let's go to the bed room," said Tamaki as he stood up. They hurried to the bedroom and to the bed. Before they could really start to get really intimate the phone in the room started to ring.

Tamaki moaned and answered it.

"Hello? Are you serious? No, no don't worry about it. I'll just call them myself,"

"Who was it?" asked Haruhi.

"My work was so anxious to talk to me they called the hotel!" said Tamaki as he got off of Haruhi.

"What did they need?" asked Haruhi.

"What they needed yesterday my help with different things, Why was I cursed with perfection, why?" said Tamaki as he put his shirt back on and walked back out into the livening room.

Haruhi sighed as she too put back on her clothes and followed him out.

"So I guess you're going to be stuck here again all day?" she asked.

"Sorry Haruhi it looks like it," said Tamaki.

"It's okay, if this is what it means to be a good Suoh wife then I'll put up with it," said Haruhi with a smile.

The rest of their honeymoon went pretty much the same way. No matter what happened Tamaki's office always seemed to call him. He tried everything to avoid them but they always found a way to get a hold of him.

By the time the trip was over Haruhi and Tamaki hadn't had a chance to really do anything together.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to really enjoy our time together Haruhi. I'll make it up to you first chance I get. You'll see I take you away to a wonderful place where no one can bother us!" said Tamaki.

"Thanks Tamaki, I can't wait," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>When the two got home they were immediately met by Shizue.<p>

"Hello Grandmother," said Tamaki.

"Hi," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi what is that you're wearing?" asked Shizue. Haruhi looked down at the sundress she was wearing with orange and purple flowers all over it.

"Uh this was just something I got on our trip," said Haruhi.

"Well that won't work. You can't be seen wearing anything like that understood!" said Shizue.

"Oh really I thought it was a cute outfit," said Haruhi.

"Are you talking back to me?" asked Shizue.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Have Haruhi's bags go through and get rid of any clothes that may or may not be appropriate and dispose of it!" said Shizue.

"Yes madam," said several servants as they all went and plucked up her luggage before Tamaki and Haruhi could do or say anything.

"Tamaki, please go and call the office. They need to talk to you about something," said Shizue.

"Um what Grandmother?" asked Tamaki.

"The schedules for the theater next month," said Shizue.

"Do I have to go over that now?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes boy you do!" said Shizue. Tamaki looked down at Haruhi.

"It's okay Tamaki you can go ahead," said Haruhi.

"I won't be long dear," said Tamaki giving her quick kiss on the cheek.

He walked off leaving Haruhi and Shizue alone. The glared she was shooting at Haruhi made her blood run cold.

"And as for you, we are going to do something for you talking you back to me!" she said. She grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her up the stairs. She took down a long hallway to a secluded room that had a small bed in it along with two other doors. Shizue open one to revile a bathroom. She pulled Haruhi in and over to the sink. Haruhi watched as the old woman pick up a bar of soap in her hand.

"What, what is that for?" asked Haruhi.

"Just a little thing to help you remember to never _ever_ talk back to me again!" said Shizue as she went and shoved the soap into Haruhi's mouth. Haruhi had never tasted so awful in her life! She immediately tried to take it out, but Shizue kept both her arms in a tight grip!

"This is all part of the training dear; you know the training I promised you'd go through with me to become a proper young lady. Hopefully you'll remember this taste any time you ever think about talking back to me again under stood?" said Shizue.

Haruhi nodded her head even though she was gagging like crazy over the soap shoved into her mouth.

"If it's too much for you Haruhi, you can always quit. You don't have to stay married to him," said Shizue.

Haruhi shook her head no. It wasn't that bad. She was sure she could learn not to talk back to the woman. She loved Tamaki too much no to let something like this get her down. She would do what she had to for her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Excuse me; have you seen Haruhi at all?" Tamaki asked a maid walking past him.

"Haruhi is resting," said his grandmother suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Huh, what do you mean she's resting? Is she resting in our room?" asked Tamaki.

"No of course not, she's resting in her own room. You in the mean time should go rest in your room," said Shizue.

"Well no offence or anything Grandmother but I'd rather go and sleep with my wife," said Tamaki.

"No!" said his grandmother, "You need to get your sleep! You can't let yourself get distracted from your work understood! You need your sleep, so get to it right now!"

"Uh all right Grandmother," said Tamaki as he walked back to his room and got ready for bed.

'I hope Haruhi's doing okay in her room,' he thought as he got into his lonely bed alone.

Haruhi sat on her mediocre bed in the mediocre room Shizue had left her in after rinsing out her mouth for talking back. She looked up eagerly when she heard the door open, only to dwindle when she saw who opened it.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" asked Shizue.

"Aren't I going to go sleep with Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"No!" said the old woman, "He needs his sleep and not be distracted. His work is important too don't forget!"

"Yes I know," said Haruhi.

"You are going to spend the night in here. Now get to sleep!" said Shizue slamming the door shut. Haruhi could hear her locking the door.

"Am I really going to just stay in this room all night? Its worse then my apartment," said Haruhi. She decided it should be best to try and get some sleep lest somehow someway Shizue found out she was still awake.

The next morning Haruhi was woken by Shizue shouting at her, "Get up!"

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she sat up.

"Hurried up and get dressed!" said Shizue throwing a kimono down on her. "I'll expect you down stairs no later then 20 minutes understood!"

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi. The minute she left Haruhi started to get dressed. It was a little bit hard since the kimono was so big but finally Haruhi managed to get it on. She then quickly hurried down stairs to the dinning room where Tamaki and the rest of his family were all ready sitting and having breakfast.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki happily as he got up to embrace her.

"Sit down," said his grandmother, "Haruhi, you're late!"

Haruhi looked at a clock on the wall. It was only one minute.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this kimono was kind of hard to put on by myself," said Haruhi.

"A real proper lady can put one by herself with no problems," said Shizue, "Could it be you're not fit to be a woman of this world?"

"Mother that seemed a bit hard," said Tamaki's father.

"But it's true," she said.

"I'm sorry I'll try to work on it," said Haruhi as she took her seat. A plate with only three slices of fruit, a slice of bread and a thin cut slice of ham was place in front of it.

Was this all she was going to get for breakfast?

"Haruhi hurry up and eat. The men are going to be leaving soon and we have to send them off properly," said Shizue.

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi as she quickly started to eat her food.

"Good-by Haruhi," said Tamaki giving her a quick kiss as she stood next to the front door.

"Have a good day," said Haruhi.

"Good-by Haruhi," said her father-in-law as he too walking out the door.

"By," said Haruhi. She watched as the door shut the sound echoing through out the hall.

"Well," said Shizue.

Haruhi turned and looked at her.

"Looks like it's just you and me dear," she said, "Shall we start on your training?"

"Do you think Haruhi will be okay all day alone Grandmother?" asked Tamaki as they drove to work.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said his father.

Tamaki wasn't sure. The fact that his grandmother had kept them apart for the night didn't seem right, but who was he to stand up against his grandmother?

As the day drove on, nothing seemed to be going too wrong between Haruhi and Shizue. The most they did was just sit in a room and read. Haruhi did her best not to make too much noise so as not to somehow someway offend her in anyway.

Then late into the afternoon some of the servants brought in a tea set and sat in on a table near the window.

"Come Haruhi, it's time for tea," said Shizue.

"Yes madam moving towards the table.

"You do know how to pour tea correct?" asked Shizue.

"Well will you?" asked Shizue.

"Of course," said Haruhi as she picked up the tea pot. She poured some tea for Shizue and was about to pour some for herself she suddenly felt something bump the back of her chair causing her spill tea on herself and drop the tea pot onto the floor.

"Oh dear," said Shizue looking at the pot on the floor then up at Haruhi covered in tea. "It seems we don't know how to properly handle a tea pot do we?"

"It was an accident, I was pushed," said Haruhi.

"First of all, why back to me? Second of all I didn't see anything or anyone bump your chair. Thirdly even if you were pushed, a proper young woman would have been able to avoid getting her spilled on and dropping the pot. But you know it's not really your fault, you're just not a proper young woman yet. Fortunately I know how to fix that," said Shizue.

She grabbed Haruhi's arms and pulled her to the door. She pushed Haruhi out of the room, not before turning and nodding at the maid who was now cleaning up the mess. The maid smiled at her and nodded back. Haruhi wasn't sure where the woman was taking her until she found herself in the kitchen. The staff there all immediately walked out when they saw the two of them there.

"Over here," said Shizue dragging Haruhi over to the stove and turning on one of the burners.

"What is this for, AHHH" Haruhi cried out in pain as Shizue pressed her hand down onto the burner.

"Don't fight this Haruhi; this is for your own good. Not only will this help you remind to be more careful when holding something like a tea pot, but also help make your hands more smooth," said Shizue.

"What?" said Haruhi as she tried to pull her hand free.

"Don't fight it Haruhi, unless you don't think you can handle it anymore. At witch case we can easily have the marriage dissolved," said Shizue. Haruhi looked back and forth between the burner and Shizue before finally she stopped struggling.

"Hmm, fair choice," said Shizue as she continued to hold her hand on the burner.

Haruhi closed her tight hoping it would be over soon!

Tamaki moaned when he got home. He had to stay late, even after his own father had left since some of his employees really needed his help with some of the stuff.

"Welcome home Tamaki," said Haruhi as she stood in the hallway waiting for him.

"Hello Haruhi," said Tamaki. Then he noticed her hand all bandaged up.

"Haruhi what happened to your hand?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I just uh spilled some tea," said Haruhi, remembering that Shizue had told her no complaining what so ever to anyone.

"You spilled tea and it did this to you?" said Tamaki looking at the wound.

"Yes that's what happened," said Shizue walking up behind her, "Right Haruhi?"

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"There you have it. Now Tamaki, got eat your dinner and get to bed. You have a long day tomorrow," said Shizue.

"Yes Grandmother, come on Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Haruhi has all ready eaten her dinner. She's going to bed," said Shizue.

"Oh well we at least get to sleep together tonight?" asked Tamaki.

"No, you don't need the distractions! Now go eat and go to bed!" said Shizue, "Haruhi you go to bed!" she grabbed arm and dragged her up the stairs.

Haruhi could only turn and looked back at Tamaki real fast before disappearing.

"I must admit you did well today my dear," said Shizue once they got to Haruhi's room.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"I just hope you continue to do this good during the rest of the training," said Shizue with an evil smile before locking the door and leaving Haruhi alone in her room.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Tamaki sat at his desk tapping his pen on the surface feeling miserable. The past few months hadn't been the most joyous for him. His days consisted of him always getting up early to hurry to get to work and then having to stay there all night getting home late. He even had to often come in on the weekends. What was worse was that he hardly even saw Haruhi, except in the mornings during breakfast after which she would see him off and then when he finally made it home. That was another thing that was bothering him. Whenever he came home it seemed Haruhi would have some sort of new bruise, Mark, or some type of injury on her. When Tamaki would ask about it, Haruhi would just brush it off as her doing something clumsy that day. That didn't make sense at all. If there was one thing Tamaki knew about Haruhi was that she wasn't as nearly that clumsy. Just what was it that his grandmother was doing to her all day?

"The Hell Correspondence huh?" he heard one of his employees say outside his office.

"Yeah I heard my kid talking about it," said another, "Apparently at midnight if you go to the website and type in the name of person you seek vengeance on the Hell Girl will come and take them straight to hell."

"Yeah right," said the first man.

"I don't know, I actually heard of some people actually disappearing through this website. Like there was this vet in this town that didn't help this poor kid's dog, she apparently banished him to hell. Or there was this actress chick, Midori Kurenai whose foster daughter got sent there through the Hell Correspondences. Or hell you know about that one famous doll designer Kyogetsu? I heard that's what happened to her."

"Oh yeah, I just thought she died,"

"Well like I said that's the rumor,"

Both men walked off talking not realizing that Tamaki had heard everything they said.

'Hell Correspondence?' he thought. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was something he should look into.

'No,' he thought, 'I'm sure I'm just being paranoid. 'All these wounds I've seen Haruhi, there's not guarantee it from Grandmother.'

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked up to see his father walking into his office.

"Oh hello Father," he said.

"Tamaki you look aghast," said his father.

"I guess I've just been over worked lately," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, yes it does seem you haven't had much of a time to yourself have you?" said his father.

"Tell you what, how about you go home early tonight and I handle anything the staff may need help with," said his father.

"Really you'll do that for me?" asked Tamaki eagerly.

"Yes go home and see Haruhi for a change. It can be just the two of you tonight. Your Grandmother is out of town remembering?" said his father.

"Oh right, she's out getting a spa treatment," said Tamaki, "Yes I'll go home and see Haruhi right now!"

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat in her room by herself. Shizue had left early in the morning to go to some sort of spa. She told Haruhi she would get to go when she was a proper woman. So instead Haruhi had to stay in her terrible room all day.<p>

'Would it really be too bad for me to be let out?' Haruhi thought.

* * *

><p>When Tamaki got home most of the staff acted surprised to see him so early.<p>

"Shouldn't you be at work Master Tamaki?" asked one maid.

"No my father's going to be taking care of things at the office tonight. Now where's my lovely wife?" said Tamaki.

The staff all looked to Shima.

"Go fetch Mistress Haruhi," she said without hesitation.

"All right then," said a butler as he hurried off.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was surprised to hear the door being unlocked and opened.<p>

"Mistress?" said the butler who opened it.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"Your husband wishes to see you,"

"Tamaki?" said Haruhi as she hurried out of the room to see him.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki happily when he saw her. He scooped her up and swung her around happily.

"What are you doing home so early Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"My father told me he was going to cover everything tonight," said Tamaki.

"Oh that was nice of him," said Haruhi.

"So tonight we're going to be able to spend it together what do you say?" asked Tamaki.

"I'd like that," said Haruhi as she kissed him and the two of them stayed together for the rest of the day and late into the night happily. Then when they were ready for bed, not only were they able to sleep together in the same room, but do something they hadn't had a chance to do yet; make love. It was the most magical experience either one had ever felt.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were awoken by a loud shout.<p>

"What Is Going On Here?"

Both Tamaki and Haruhi sat up from the bed to see Shizue in the doorway looking mad.

"What happened here last night?" she demanded.

"We, we spent the night together," said Tamaki.

"Did you, did you two, have intercourse?" asked Shizue.

"Yes Grandmother we did," said Tamaki.

"No!" said Shizue.

"What?" said Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I mean how could you spoil Haruhi's innocents like that boy?" said Shizue.

"But grandmother she's my wife, aren't we entitled to do things like this with each other? And besides this may result in Haruhi getting pregnant like you wanted right?" said Tamaki.

Shizue looked mortified.

"Yes," she said through clenched teeth. "Well now that you're done with your little night of infidelity, you need to get dressed boy and get to work! Haruhi come with me!"

Haruhi and Tamaki both looked at each other.

"Now!" said Shizue.

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi as she threw on a robe. Shizue quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

* * *

><p>"You wretched girl!" Shizue shouted throwing Haruhi into her room. "How dare you distract Tamaki from his work!"<p>

"I'm sorry, but it just seemed right," said Haruhi.

"Get one thing straight, I will decide when you are allowed to consummate with Tamaki understood!" said Shizue.

'What?' thought Haruhi.

"You are not to distract Tamaki understood! Only I can decide when you can be with him. Only I know what's best for this Family!" Shizue shouted as she slapped Haruhi across the face. "And don't you forget that!"

"Yes ma'am," said Haruhi timidly.

"Unless of course you ever don't want to be a part of this family at which case you are free to leave," said Shizue.

"No, I'll do what you say," said Haruhi, "I love Tamaki too much."

"Hmm, very well then," said Shizue leaving Haruhi alone in the room once again.

"Grandmother, where's Haruhi?" asked Tamaki running up to her.

"She's fine! She's in her room where she can't distract you from what it is you need to be doing, your work. Now get to it!"

"But Grandmother…," said Tamaki.

"Now!" said Shizue shoving the boy away.

She looked back at the door to Haruhi's room.

'This is bad, if they did make love there is a chance she could get pregnant,' she thought.

Tamaki walked upset about not getting to say good-by to Haruhi.

'Maybe that hell correspondence isn't such a bad idea after,' he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Where are you going boy?" Shizue shouted at Tamaki.

"I was just going to say good-by to Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"No, you can't let yourself get distracted from your work like that! It was bad enough when it happened the last time!" said Shizue.

Tamaki sighed at the comment. Ever since she had caught Haruhi and him in bed together she had been doing even more it seemed to keep them apart. He hadn't even been allowed to see her since then! Apparently his grandmother wouldn't let her out of her room when he was around, which wasn't the much anymore. His work was taking up more and more of his time now.

"Now don't you have to get to work?" asked Shizue.

"Yes Grandmother," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>Tamaki sat at his desk miserable. It was late into the evening and he wasn't going home anytime soon it seemed. His life had been nothing but misery ever since he and Haruhi had married. Wasn't this supposed to be the best time of their lives?<p>

Then he remembered about that hell correspondence. Would it be too much to try that it? No, his grandmother didn't deserve that no matter how tempting it was.

"Hey Boss!"

"Huh?" said Tamaki looking to his door. There stood his five friends all smiling.

"Oh hi guys!" said Tamaki, "What are you doing here?"

"It's been too long Boss we haven't seen you in a long time, you or Haruhi," said Hikaru.

That was true with all of his work; Tamaki hadn't had a real chance to really see his friends either.

"So we came to take you and her out for the day," said Kaoru.

"Oh I love to, but I have too much work," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, Takashi?" said Hunny looking at Mori.

"Yeah," said Mori.

Next thing Tamaki knew, Mori had him tight up in his grasp and carried him down the hall followed by the others.

"What, what is this, where are we going?" asked Tamaki as he struggled.

"Don't worry Boss you'll be fine," said the twins.

"What is all the noise?" asked Tamaki's father coming out of his office.

"Just helping out a friend sir," said Kyoya. Yuzuru smiled.

"Thank you Kyoya, he and Haruhi need this," he said.

* * *

><p>Haruhi carefully placed a flower into a vase simile to how Shizue did as well. She wanted to make sure she did it just right so she didn't do anything that would require Shizue to have to discipline her.<p>

"You seem to be getting a knack of this Haruhi," said Shizue as she looked over to Haruhi's vase.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, not seeing the maid walking up behind her.

"Whoa!" said Haruhi as she felt herself trip forward and knocking the vase over, smashing all over the floor.

"Humph, looks like you can't do this right either," said Shizue.

"It was an accident I swear," said Haruhi as she knelt down to pick up a piece of a broken vase.

"Owe!" she cried as she cut herself on one to the broken pieces.

"Proper ladies know not to cut themselves," said Shizue, "They know to let a maid do this!"

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"Oh now look what you've done, you've satin your clothes with blood. That is so un-lady like!" said Shizue. She grabbed Haruhi and dragged her away.

'No, no, no,' Haruhi thought, knowing what was coming, her discipline.

* * *

><p>"Are you really sure about this?" asked Tamaki once they arrived back at his house.<p>

"Sure, now let's go in and get Haruhi and we'll go," said the twins as they all hurried into the mansion.

"Master Tamaki, shouldn't you be a work?" asked a maid.

"No, he's on vacation," said the twins.

"Where's Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh well…," said the maid.

Just then they heard Haruhi crying out in pain.

"Haru-Chan?" said Hunny.

"No, it's not…," said the maid.

"Where is she?" said Tamaki.

"Show Master Tamaki to his wife," said Shima.

* * *

><p>"It's all for the best Haruhi," said Shizue as she pricked Haruhi's skin with another nail. "But what you can do if it's too much for you."<p>

Haruhi didn't say anything as the woman priked her skin again hard.

"Grandmother?" said Tamaki as he ran into the room, "What are you doing to Haruhi?"

"What are you doing here boy, shouldn't you be at work?" said Shizue. Then she looked past him and saw his friends behind him.

"Oh you," said Shizue with a sneer.

"Grandmother, what are you doing to her?" asked Tamaki.

"Just helping her to become more of a lady, nothing more," said Shizue.

"How could pricking her like that help her to become a lady?" asked Tamaki.

"It's not big deal really Tamaki, it's been helping me," said Haruhi.

"Is this what she's been doing to you Haruhi when I'm not around?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki please," said Haruhi, "Excuse me I need to use the restroom." She hurried past him and the others.

"Grandmother is this seriously what you've been doing to Haruhi all day?" asked Tamaki.

"It's all for the best Tamaki," said his grandmother.

"How can piercing her with nails be for the best?" said Tamaki.

"Oh I don't expect you to know much about women," said Shizue, "Now where did she go? And where's your friend the Ohtori son?"

"Where did Kyo-Chan go?" asked Hunny.

* * *

><p>"Oh god!" said Haruhi as she threw up into the toilet. She hoped Shizue or anyone else heard her.<p>

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi sat up and saw Kyoya was in the bathroom with her.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Haruhi.

"I could ask you the same question," said Kyoya.

Haruhi looked away ashamed.

"I think I might be pregnant," she said.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Kyoya.

"Only Shima and she has promised to keep it a secret," said Haruhi.

"Why do you need to keep it a secret?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm afraid of what Shizue might do if she found out. She was really mad when she found out Tamaki and I slept together," said Haruhi.

"I see, well if that's how you feel, then I will also keep your secret," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi as the two walked out of the room together.

"I would think it'd be smart though to let someone examine you just so we know for sure if you're, you know with child," said Kyoya.

"Don't say that out loud please," said Haruhi. But she didn't realize it was too late.

"Sorry," said Kyoya as they came to the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"We're here to take you and Tamaki away for a while. You should go get ready for it," said Kyoya as he made his way down the stairs.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya. He had just about made it the bottom of the stirs when he heard Haruhi scream. He looked in time to see her falling fast down the stairs, landing at the end with a thud!

"Haruhi!" he said kneeling down next to her.

He looked up and saw Shizue at the top.

"It looks like the girl had an accident," she said calmly.

* * *

><p>Tamaki was in his room packing with his other friends thinking about what it was his grandmother had been doing to Haruhi. The hell correspondence was sound more and more like a good idea all of a sudden. Suddenly he and the other all heard a loud scream.<p>

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as she ran out of the room. He came to the top in time to see his grandmother standing at the top looking down. He looked down to see Haruhi at the foot!

"Grandmother, what happened?" shouted Tamaki as he ran down to Haruhi.

"She fell," said Shizue calmly like it was nothing.

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki holding his little wife.

"Tamaki we need to get her to a doctor now!" said Kyoya.

"Right," said Tamaki.

As the ambulance crew hauled Haruhi into an ambulance Tamaki looked up at his grandmother sill at the top. She was smiling.

'Haruhi didn't trip, you pushed her didn't you?' he thought before he felt Kyoya grab his arm and pull him away.

* * *

><p>"She's going to be all right, right Kyoya?" asked Tamaki once they got to the hospital.<p>

"I'm not sure," said Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, Haruhi's pregnant," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Tamaki.

'Then that must be why Grandmother pushed her!' he thought. He and the rest of his friends all stayed in the hospital waitning room for a long time. Then Tamaki noticed the time.

"Kyoya, may I please use a computer?" asked Tamaki.

"Um, sure right this way," said Kyoya leading him to a secluded office.

"Can I have some privacy real fast?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," said Kyoya walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tamaki sat at the computer waiting for it to turn midnight. The minute it did, Tamaki immediately typed in Hell Correspondence. When the link came up he reluctantly clicked on it. A fire flashed on the screen, and then he saw the words YOUR GREIVINCE SHALL BE ADVENGED<p>

'Maybe this isn't such a good idea,' thought Tamaki, 'But what about Haruhi and the baby?'

'No, no this has to happen,' he thought.

So taking a deep breath, he type in the name Shizue Suoh and clicked.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ai sat in her hut playing with a wooden doll. She was rather enjoying herself. Then she saw her computer flash.

"Ai, you have a message," said her grandmother.

"Yes Grandmother," said Ai.

* * *

><p>"Where is it, what happened to it?" asked Tamaki as he tired looking for the website again, but there was nothing.<p>

"What happened, it was there a minute ago," he said. He tried for a long time before he drifted off to sleep. He didn't wake again until he heard the door open. He could see the sun in the window.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya as walking back into the room.

"Oh yeah?" said Tamaki.

"The doctor needs to see you," said Kyoya.

"Oh I'm coming!" said Tamaki as he ran out of the room. He didn't even see the girl watching him in his window.

He followed Kyoya out the hallway where he saw a doctor standing and talking to his grandmother of all people.

"What's going on?" asked Tamaki.

"Sad sad news," said his grandmother.

"Mother, what's going on?" said his father running up behind Tamaki.

"Tell them Doctor, what you just told me," said Shizue.

"I'm afraid it's not good," said the doctor.

"Just tell me what happened!" said Tamaki.

"Well for one thing your wife lost the baby," said the doctor.

"No!" said Tamaki. He hadn't even known about the baby and now it was gone!

"And also in the process in removing the dead fetus, we couldn't do it without unfortunately making it so that she will no longer be able to have children again," said the doctor.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"She will never be able to have a child again," said the doctor.

"No!" said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do," said the doctor before walking off.

"No," muttered Tamaki. His baby was gone and now he and Haruhi could never have another.

"Yes this is all very sad," said Shizue, "But it's all for the best."

Tamaki glared at the woman. He really whished that the hell correspondence had worked!

He ran down the hall mad.

* * *

><p>He ran and ran not sure where he was going until he saw a young girl in a school uniform and long hair standing in the middle of the hallway.<p>

"Huh?" said Tamaki as he came to a stop. The girl turned and walked into an empty room. Tamaki wasn't sure why but he felt the need to follow after her. As he walked into the room the door shut behind him.

"Huh?" said Tamaki turning. Then he saw the girl.

"Who, who are you?" he asked.

"You summoned me, my name is Ai," she said.

"Are you her, are you Hell Girl?" asked Tamaki.

Ai held up a black straw doll with a red thread.

"This is for you," she said handing it to him, "If you truly desire revenges untie the red thread. Pulling the red thread binds you into a covenant with me and will charter the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."

Tamaki looked at the doll unsure.

"However, once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain," said Ai.

"My, my end?" said Tamaki.

"There always has to be a price," said Ai, "When you die, your soul will also belong to hell, but not until after you die of course. You will never know the joys of Heaven; instead you only know the pain and agony as you wonder though a world of grief there to remain for all of eternity."

Tamaki suddenly found himself in pool of boiling blood surrounded by red demon creatures.

He could hear himself crying out in pain.

Then just as suddenly he found himself back in the room at the hospital. Only now he was alone, Ai was no where to be found.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"_And now the discussion rests with you," _he heard Ai call out from nowhere.

Tamaki looked around then looked at the doll.

'Just pull the thread and she'll be gone. But at the same time, she's my grandmother. How could I banish her to hell like that?' he thought.

"Tamaki?" he heard his father calling out for him. He quckily stuffed the doll into his pocket.

"Uh yes Father?" he asked opening the door to the room.

"I take it you're really upset about all of this?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes Father," said Tamaki sadly.

"It'll be all right," said his father patting him on his shoulder.

"Yes it'll be all right after we get Haruhi moved out of the house," said Shizue coming joining them.

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki.

"The marriage is over, seeing as she can't have children now," said Shizue.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"She won't be able to come through with her end of the bargain and give an heir will she?" asked Shizue.

"But Grandmother…," said Tamaki.

"No buts those are the rules and now she will no longer be your wife! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home!" said Shizue walking off confidently.

"No, no, she can't do this!" said Tamaki.

"Let me talk to her Tamaki," said his father running after her.

"My marriage is over, my marriage is over!" he said sadly.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood a bit further down watching him.<p>

"Something seems wrong here," he said.

"Excuse me," said a very timid voice. Kyoya turned and saw a candy stripper walking timidly up to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I, I have something to tell you," she said softly.

"Go ahead, please speak up," said Kyoya.

"I, I, that doctor that was treating that poor woman Haruhi Suoh?" she said.

"You mean Dr. Wario?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, I, I saw him talking to that woman, Shizue Suoh. She, she paid him to not only make sure the baby didn't make it but that to do whatever he could to keep her from ever have any babies again," said the candy stripper.

"You mean he was bribed to hurt his woman?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, yes sir," said the timid woman.

Kyoya stormed off mad.

The candy stripper watched before turning and walking down the hallway.

"Well what did you think of my performance?" said Hone as she walked up to Ren and Wanyūdō both wearing scrubs.

"Very nice," said Wanyūdō.

"I could have a future in Hollywood," said Hone.

"Sure why not," said Ren.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stormed into Dr. Wario's office.<p>

"Mr. Ohtori, can I help you?" he asked.

"Did you accept a bribe to not save Haruhi Suoh's baby and make it so she couldn't have any more?" said Kyoya.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Dr. Wario.

Kyoya grabbed him and hoisted him up.

"Tell me!" said Kyoya going into shadow king mode.

"Yes, yes I did," said Dr. Wario scared.

Kyoya threw the doctor back into his chair.

"Get out, get our right now!" said Kyoya, "You're fired!"

"What?" said Dr. Wario right as Kyoya stormed out of his office.

* * *

><p>When Kyoya arrived back at the Suoh Mansion the next day he saw everyone busy carrying Haruhi's things out of the house.<p>

He ran in to find Tamaki in his room alone.

"Tamaki, I need to tell you something," said Kyoya.

"What, what is it?" said Tamaki.

"Your grandmother paid the doctor working on your wife to make sure the baby didn't make it and he was the real one that ruined her chances to have anymore babies," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Tamaki. He ran past Kyoya to find his grandmother. She found her in her own room where she was talking to someone on the phone.

"I don't care Dr. Wario, it's your problem not mine," she said right before she slammed the phone down.

"Grandmother!" said Tamaki. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?" she said.

"Did you really pay the doctor not to really treat Haruhi and save our baby?" said Tamaki.

"What makes you think that?" asked Shizue.

"Did you, tell me!" said Tamaki.

"Even if I did there's nothing you can do now. What's done is done and you should move on," said Shizue.

"What else have you been doing? Were you the one that kept making me stay late so I wouldn't see Haruhi and what you were doing to her?"

"It's doesn't matter boy, it's over and you can move along!" said Shizue.

Tamaki couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't!

'She's not going to get away with this!' he thought as he stormed back to his room where he had left his jacket with the doll.

* * *

><p>'She's not going to get away with this she's not! This is what she deserves!' he thought as he reached and untied the red thread. Immediately a huge wind filled the room.<p>

"_**YOUR GRIVINCE SHALL BE AVENDGE!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ai, I prepared your nagajuban,"

"All right, thank you Grandmother," said Ai as she rose up from the pond.

She walked back to the house and put it on followed by her kimono. Now she was ready to do her job.

* * *

><p>Shizue sighed to herself as she sat at her table.<p>

"Honestly, am I the only one that understand class anymore?" she said. She wasn't even paying attention to the maid that brought her, her tea.

"It would appear so Madam," she said.

"All I'm trying to do it make it so that this family keeps its noble ranking!" said Shizue.

"A truly noble act madam, I don't think I could ever be like you," said the maid as she picked up the tea pot.

"Oops," said the maid as she dropped the tea pot, causing a lot to splash out on to Shizue.

"Watch it you clumsy fool!" said Shizue.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It would appear as if though I don't have proper lady hands," said the maid.

"Look at what you've done!" said Shizue. "You stained my clothes with…,"

She paused when she saw the stains on her clothes. It wasn't a tea stain, it was a blood stain!

She gasped in fear.

"How, how did it…," she sputtered.

"You really shouldn't stay in those dirty clothes madam, it's not right for a proper woman," said the maid.

"But there's, there's…," Shizue continued to sputter as she looked at the blood on her clothes.

"There's what madam?" asked the maid.

Shizue looked down and saw that it was just stained with tea.

"Wasn't it?" she said.

"You really should go and change madam," said the maid.

"Yes, yes I should," said Shizue, "You clean this mess up!"

"Of course," said maid. She watched Shizue walked out of the room and smirked.

"To think a defined woman like me ruining her clothes like this! I don't know if it'll ever get out!" said Shizue as she walked down the hallway! "What would happen if someone were to see me like this, instead of like how I'm supposed to look."

"Like this madam?" asked a butler with his hair over on of his eyes pointing to a portrait.

"Like what?" asked Shizue as she came and looked at the portrait. It was herself only; instead of showing her face it showed a skeleton! Shizue screamed as she back away from the portrait. She could see herself bump into another. She turned and looked up at it. There in sat Haruhi in what looked like a pool of blood holding a dead baby.

"What, what, where did this come from?" Shizue shouted.

"You killed my baby, and now I can't have anymore," said Haruhi from the painting.

Shizue screamed even louder before she turned and ran down the hall. As she ran, she could still see portraits of Haruhi and the dead baby all around her.

"I don't understand. I did everything you asked to become a proper young woman yet I still wasn't good enough for you to the point you had to kill my baby?" asked Haruhi.

"Shut up you wretched, wretched girl!" Shizue shouted.

"Whoa, easy madam," said another butler, one with a bald head, grabbing her arm tight.

"What?" said Shizue. She looked down and realized she was at the top of her stair case.

"You don't want to trip and fall!" said the blade head butler as he threw her down the stairs.

Shizue screamed as she kept falling and falling for what seemed like an eternity. As she saw herself coming to the bottom she could see what look like a baby!

"Grandma," it said. Shizue screamed right as she landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs.

She moaned in pain. She looked up as the three servants she had encountered before all circled around her.

"That wasn't right, that's not how a proper lady falls!" said the one with his hair over his eye.

"Of course a proper woman would know how to avoid falling all together," said the bald butler.

"You fools I'm hurt!" said Shizue.

"Well now, maybe you'll remember this pain the next time you do something foolish like falling down stairs," said the maid.

"What sort of nonsense is this?" said Shizue.

"Just trying to see if you're ready to confess to your actions," asked the maid.

"Wh, what?" asked Shizue.

"Don't you feel any remorse for what you've done to that poor woman?" asked the butler with the hair covering his eye.

"Not only did you cost her to lose her child but you made it so that now she can't have any more children and ruin her marriage to the man she loves!" said the bald man.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" said Shizue, "All I did, all I've ever done is preserve this family's image! That girl wasn't what was right for this family. She's a filthy commoner whose presence would only make others look down their noses at us. I can't let our image get ruined so easily by her no matter what! Her presence and that stupid baby were just going to ruin everything I worked so hard to create and maintain!"

"Well there you have it Miss," said the butler with hair.

Shizue looked to the top of the stairs where a young girl in a flowery kimono stood. She starred hard at Shizue.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness brining pain and torture to others. Oh damn soul wallowing in sin. Perhaps it is time to die," she said. At that she threw out her arm, bells rang and flowers flew out.

* * *

><p>When Shizue open her eyes she found herself on a boat. As she sat up she saw the same girl from before rowing a boat along a foggy lake filled with lanterns.<p>

"What, what is this, where are you taking me? Do you know who I am?" said Shizue.

"No, no one will other know," said Ai.

"What?" said Shizue.

"All you've ever cared about is your image. Now you won't have to worry about it anymore," said Ai.

"What?" said Shizue looking into the water. She gasped when she saw that instead of seeing her face she saw nothing but a big bluer where her face should.

"No, no, what is this?" said Shizue.

"This is vengeance," said Ai, "So I'm to ferry you to Hell."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Tamaki stood in his room confused for a moment.

"What, what happened to it?" he said. It was an ordinary straw doll now. It wasn't black any more and the red thread was gone. "How could that be, I didn't untie it."

Could someone else have pulled it?

'It doesn't make sense it just doesn't,' he thought as he walked of his room. He found Kyoya standing in the hallway looking a bit flustered.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" asked Tamaki.

"It's your grandmother," said Kyoya.

"What, what happened to her?" asked Tamaki.

"Well I followed you after you ran out of the room back to yours. Then I thought I heard something from your grandmother's room and when I went back she was gone!" said Kyoya.

"What do you mean she was gone?" asked Tamaki running to the room only to find it completely empty.

"Grandmother?" said Tamaki looking around for her. He looked towards her bathroom door and saw it was wide open and she wasn't in there either.

'Where did she go?' thought Tamaki.

"I was in the hallway and I didn't see or heard her leave the room," said Kyoya.

'But that's impossible!' thought Tamaki, 'I didn't pull the thread!'

"What's going on here?" asked Tamaki's father as he too walked into the room.

"It appears your mother is missing sir," said Kyoya.

"What, well where did she go?" asked Yuzuru.

"I'm not sure, I never saw her leave the room," said Kyoya, "She just disappeared."

"Hmm," said Yuzuru.

"Everyone," he called out at he top of the stairs, "Stop what you're doing and lease go find your mistress. It appears she's missing."

"But what about all of this stuff?" asked one of the servants that was helping to move out Haruhi's things.

"Leave them be for now," said Yuzuru, "Right now just worry about finding my mother."

"Yes sir," said the servants.

"We'll help too Father," said Tamaki.

"No don't worry yourself Tamaki," said Yuzuru, "You should go back to the hospital to be with Haruhi. She is still your wife for now right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Tamaki.

Maybe going back to the hospital where he had first seen Ai would help him figure out what happened.

When he arrived back at the hospital, he saw Dr. Wario walking towards him carrying a box full of his things. He stopped when he saw Tamaki.

"Hello Mr. Suoh," he said.

"Hello Doctor," said Tamaki bitterly remembering that this was the same man that hadn't done anything to save his baby and ruin Haruhi's chances of ever having another.

"I don't know if it means anything now, but I'm sorry I took that bribe and did all of that to your wife," said Dr. Wario.

"Well I'd like to think I can someday," said Tamaki.

"Guess that's all I can expect now," said Dr. Wario. Then Tamaki noticed a weird looking black mark on the doctor's chest.

"Doctor what is that mark on your chest?" he asked.

"Oh this," said the doctor looking down at his chest. "It's nothing you should worry yourself about sir. It's just something for me to worry about." He walked away with his things without another word.

Tamaki was confused to say the least. When he turned around he gasped when he saw Ai standing behind him.

"What, what are you doing back here?" he asked. "What happened to the doll you gave me?"

"Someone else desired vengeance against the woman who wrong you as well," said Ai, "They too summoned me and agreed to be bound in covenant with me and they pulled the red thread."

"So what does that mean about me?" asked Tamaki.

"You still have a chance to know happiness both here and in the after life. What you chose to do with your life from now on is up to you," said Ai.

"So someone else wanted my grandmother in hell?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," said Ai.

"But who…," Then Tamaki remembered Dr. Wario and the mark on his chest.

"It was him wasn't it?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," said Ai simply.

"So then he's bound to hell?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," said Ai, "His grievance has been avenged."

Tamaki was shocked. Someone else had hated this grandmother enough to want her to go to hell?

He looked back and saw Ai was gone again.

'How is she doing this?' he thought before heading back to Haruhi's room.

When he got to it she was still asleep. He walked over and kissed her.

"I don't care what happens, even if I have to give everything up I'm not letting you leave me I promise," he said to her.

Of course with his grandmother now gone, did that mean they had to get a divorce now? He guessed they have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>A huge investigation went into finding the woman, but nothing turned up. In the mean time Haruhi continued to get better in the hospital. Tamaki's father had all of her stuff moved back into the house saying that as long as Shizue wasn't around Haruhi would be allowed to at least stay with them while she recover, both in physically and mentally. While the investigation continued, Kyoya and Tamaki did some investigation of their own into some of Tamaki's employees and servants. It turns some of the employees had been told by Shizue to keep Tamaki late so he wouldn't be able to come home and spend time with Haruhi and possibly make love with her. Even back at their honeymoon she had been the one has someone call them all the time and keep them from having sex less Haruhi get pregnant and produce the heir. That had been Shizue's hope all the time, either keep Haruhi from having a baby thus not letting her keep her end of the bargain or torture Haruhi so much that she'd want to leave on her own. Tamaki was quick to fire many of his employees for that along with some of his servants that had more or less been helping to sabotage Haruhi. Tamaki just hoped none of them felt like banishing him to hell over that.<p>

About a month later, after Haruhi had been released, Yuzuru officially called off the investigation for his mother.

"Are you sure about this Father?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes for weird reason," said Yuzuru.

"So then what's going to happen to Haruhi and me?" asked Tamaki.

"Well those rules you were following weren't mine, so I don't think you have to follow them anymore. That includes you not having to get a divorce," said Yuzuru.

"Really, oh that's wonderful!" said Tamaki happily, "It's still bad we can't have a baby now though."

"Well not necessarily," said Yuzuru.

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki.

"Well you know you could look into some other methods into having a child. Or I for one see no problem with adopting," said Yuzuru.

"Adopting huh?" said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Suoh here is your daughter," said their adoption agent hading them their new baby all the way from China.<p>

"Oh, she's absolutely beautiful!" said Haruhi as she cradled her new baby in her arms.

"Let me see Haru-Chan, let me see her!" said Hunny.

Haruhi lowered her down to let him get a better look.

"She's so cute!" said Hunny.

"And you don't have to worry about having a kid looking like the boss," teased the twins.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny you two," said Tamaki looking at his new baby.

"So what are you naming her?" asked Kyoya.

"Tamaki suggested Ai," said Haruhi.

"Why that name?" asked the twins.

"It's just a name I thought of," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>From outside the window, Ai, Ren Hone, and Wanyūdō all watched the happy scene.<p>

"He named the baby after you Mistress?" said Ren, "That's interesting."

"I wonder if he would have done that if he had been the one that pulled the red thread," said Hone.

"Who knows," said Wanyūdō, "Even now it still bothers him that his grandmother got sent there even after all she did to him."

"So even though he's not doomed to Hell he still got his vengeance against that woman. That's got to be a win/win right there," said Ren.

"Still though, I can't help but wonder if he really would have pulled that thread he had the chance," said Hone.

"He seemed like he was going to. It maybe just as well though. Having to take a soul like his to Hell would be heartbreaking even to you right Mistress?" said Wanyūdō.

"Hmm," was all Ai would say, "We should go.

* * *

><p>Tamaki looked out the window in time to Ai standing there before she disappeared.<p>

He thought about that doctor that had done his job and was now doomed to hell. He felt sorry for the doctor, but was also mad at him for killing his baby. Of course now that he had one of his own it might not matter so much.

'But just the same,' he thought looking back out where he saw Ai, 'If I had gotten to my doll first, I probably would have pulled the thread even if it meant going to Hell after I died. I would have just done my best to make sure my life was Haruhi was extra happy. And that's also what I'm going to do for her and our baby now, because now we truly can have a happy life.'

* * *

><p>A candle lit with the name Hiraku Wario.<p>

"_Your grievance has been avenged" _


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYONE, TRACY4T HERE**

**I have been on fanfic for a while now and it's been an amazing journey. Mostly thanks to you, the readers who have taken the time to read my work, enjoy it and even help me make it better. **

**Recently I actually got 600 likes as an author here. I feel really honored that so many of you like me, thank you so much. **

**In honor of this and to really say thank you for all you've done, I've decided to do 6 one shots of the hosts and a OC, and I'm going to make the OC come from six of you, the readers. If you want me to put you in a story with a host or you have an OC you'd like to see paired up with a host, please PM me. It'll be first come first serve but don't worry about worries about not getting the host you like. I will pair you with any host you want, even if I wind up doing 6 Tamaki stories or six Kyoya stories. Lol**

**Thank you again for all the likes. I sincerely appreciate it all. And even if no one response to this, it's still great to know I have so many of you supporting me here.**

**Sincerely, TRACY4T :)**


End file.
